Seven Wonders of Suzaku High
Seven Wonders of Suzaku High (朱雀高校の七不思議について''Suzaku kōkō no nanafushigi ni tsuite'') is two-volume notebook set that contains information about the mythical places of in the Suzaku Highschool but notably, the existence of the Seven Witches. Description The notebooks appear as old and slightly torn, with the spine covered in black. The front has the has the title "Seven Wonders of Suzaku High" and the number of the volume in kanji. It contains mythical places or occurrences that happen in Suzaku High School. Contents Volume 1 The notebook contains mostly about supernatural events, places, or creatures in Suzaku Highschool which are more or less improvable or unreasonable such as "Hanako and the toilet" or "the After school 13th staircase". However, it also contains about the Witches' power and several vital details which is ranked number 6th of the wonders. The first book contains about the summary of when the writer discovered about the witches and two of the powers: Capture and Mentality Power. Volume 2 The contents of the second book has the two powers: Premonition and Retrospective. At the end of the volume there is the note by "The Akashic Recorder". History It is shown that one of the previous members of the Super Natural Studies Club wrote the book and at one point was under the possession of Leona Miyamura and Haruma Yamazaki, the only two members left. At some point after Leona fled the school, the two books were separated with the first one hidden at the storeroom in the old school building, while the second one at the storeroom of the school clubhouse near the sea. Plot Early before the summer vacation, Ushio Igarashi discovers the first part book while he was planning to organize the clubroom in the old school buildingYamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 24, Page 3. He shares the book's information with Ryu Yamada and gives it to him, sparking each of their groups' interest about the witches and to search for the second part, which they believe at the time to be at the clubhouse's storeroom. However, by the time that both parties reached the clubhouse, they were informed by a teacher named Kiku Sonoyama that all of the room's contents were disposed early that yearYamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 32, Page 4. Both Toranosuke Miyamura and Nene Odagiri, the two vice-presidents, are suspicious of the Student Council Haruma Yamazaki for being behind this event. Later, after Ryu and his friends become involved with Noa Takigawa, the Retrospective Witch, they discovered that Noa was the one in possession of the second part of the notebook, which she discovered earlier in the year during the time that she was bullied and locked away in the storeroom. Sometimes later after Ryu and Toranosuke becomes members of the Student Council, Noa visits Ryu, who was spending his time with his friends Miyabi and Kentaro, to inform him that the second part notebook in her possession was stolen by someone. This cause Miyabi to discover that the first part was also stolen as well. Ryu and Noa speculates that the one that stole the book must at least knew the existence of the Witch Power. Around the same times, it is revealed that the one who stole the notebooks were Ushio and Mikoto, who now are members of Shogi Club, for nefarious purpose. Reference Category:Items Category:Article stubs